ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
First Cop
The First Cop (also known as Wilbur, Mallory) Mallory's Partner (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.9). Mallory's Partner says: "What're you doing with that stuff, Mallory?" was the police officer who arrested Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler, and Ray Stantz after they caused a mass black out. Primary Canon History Ghostbusters II In late 1989, on a Friday night, the First Cop noticed Egon cutting a hole in the middle of First Avenue. Naturally, he inquired why. However, Peter gave him the run around. The First Cop checked with Con Edison and the phone company and learned there were no scheduled projects. He returned to the site with a Con Edison Supervisor and wasn't falling for anymore of Peter's stories. To make matters worse, Ray caused a city-wide black out. Suffice to say, he arrested them. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics In late 1984, Officer Mallory was a rookie. He was assigned to marshmallow detail after the Ghostbusters crossed the streams and leveled 550 Central Park West. He smelled like s'mores for a month. First Cop (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.10). First Cop says: "I was on marshmallow detail when I was a rookie and it sucked! I smelled like s'mores for a month!" After the First Avenue incident in late 1989, he was present at the Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse during the Ghostbusters' trial. Out in the hall, another officer asked him why he had some of the Psychomagnotheric Slime with him. Mallory insisted no one was going to miss it since there was so much in evidence. He explained his son was into pirate reptile toys what came ooze packets but used them all up. Mallory figured he could save some money and use the slime as a substitute. First Cop (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.9). First Cop says: "And my kid, see, he was these pirate reptile toys that come with these ooze packets? He used his all up and they cost a fortune. So I figured --" Winston interrupted and tried to warn them the slime was dangerous. They didn't take too kindly to him since he was a Ghostbuster. The officer inquired why he knew so much about the slime and accused the Ghostbusters of doing something to it. Mallory agreed with the other officer accusing the Ghostbusters of doing something to the slime to make it dangerous. Winston tried to cool things down but the officer thought he was talking back to them and made it clear he didn't take lip from scam artists. Suddenly, the slime allowed for the manifestation of Mama Scoleri. Mallory thought she was in some kind of costume. The cops believed it was publicity stunt and pulled their guns. Mama sent them flying then nabbed them. Winston returned with a Trap and captured her. A few years later, the First Cop was part of a group assigned to arrest Janine Melnitz's team. Trivia *The First Cop's surname is "Wilbur" as revealed on his badge at the 25:05 mark of the second movie. *On page 9, in panel 3, of Ghostbusters Annual 2017, the first cop is referred to as Mallory. In Ghostbusters II, his badge read "Wilbur." *On Page 10 of Ghostbusters Annual 2017, the first cop mentions he was a rookie during the events of the first movie and was on marshmallow detail after the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man blew up. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 06: Late-Night Excavation *Chapter 08: Down the Shaft *Chapter 09: Great Blackout of 1989 Secondary Canon Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 1 IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #1 **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Where Winston Was References Gallery Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter06sc004.png GB2film1999chapter08sc020.png GB2FirstCopNameBadge.png Secondary Canon RGBsiGB2pt1FirstCopsc01.png||First cop as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1 when first visiting. RGBsiGB2pt1FirstCopsc02.png||First cop as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1 second visit. CopFromGB2IDW2-1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 FirstCopIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 FirstCopIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 FirstCopIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 FirstCopIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Category:GB2 Characters Category:Minor character Category:IDW Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters